


Shots fired

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley has been captured and Meg faces the Mad King alone armed only with her nerf gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots fired

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen? otfebruary. A month for your ot3s.. almost over.
> 
> Send me prompts anyway to 2kficteen.tumblr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Meg held her head high as she blended into the darkness. She was lucky that the lights were off; she’d be harder to spot. Her dainty fingers curled around her gun and gripped for dear life. Meg heard a noise and for a moment she thought of fleeing. But she couldn’t, not now – not with Ashley captured. It was Meg’s fault, really, she should have been watching her partner’s back but she hadn’t have been and now _he_ had got her.

 

He was the Mad King – tall, evil and frustratingly handsome to go with it all. It was his kingdom Meg was prowling through now, footsteps light and unsure. He was nearby, she could sense it. Meg dared to tiptoe into the light for just a second. It was a mistake, honestly, and as she caught sight of the Mad King he saw her too. Meg made a cry of alarm before she sprinted back into the dark, the Mad King upon her tail.

“Come back here, uh, wench!” He cried menacingly as Meg ran from him.

“You’ll never catch me!” Meg replied as she darted into one of the many corners. She watched as the Mad King ran past her and suppressed a giggle – she couldn’t get caught, not now – not when she had a chance to save Ashley.

 

 

Meg snuck around the Mad King’s lair until she found her, knelt and waiting for her saviour.

“Ash!” Meg cried happily as she fell onto her own knees. She caressed her girlfriend’s cheek with her hands and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s cheek. “I’m going to get you out of here.” Meg promised and she made to stand, lifting Ashley with her. The blonde pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m so glad you found me.” Ashley breathed against her girlfriend’s lips but the happiness they felt now that they’d found each other was short lived.

 

 

From across the room, the Mad King stood – gun in hand and aimed at Meg’s back. There was the sound of the trigger being pressed and then Meg felt something upon her back. She stared at Ashley with wide eyes and Ashley grasped at Meg’s arms to keep her from slumping to the ground.

“What? No, Meg – you bastard!” Ashley wailed at the man across the room. The man stood stock still, surveying what he’d done with a look of… shock? Ashley ignored him as she slowly sat upon the ground with Meg not moving in her arms. She rocked the girl back and forth for a few moments and pressed a kiss to Meg’s forehead.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Ashley cried in anguish.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Ryan cried out suddenly, turning on the lights and dropping his nerf gun off to one side. Ashley blinked in the harsh light and Meg sighed when Ryan rushed over to them, pulling her close and into a suffocating hold.

“I’m fine.” Meg murmured as Ryan nuzzled against her.

“Are you sure? I didn’t bruise you, did I? Is your back okay?” Ryan fussed. Ashley stood up with a groan, discarding her own nerf gun onto the floor beside her.

“You _always_ ruin these games! The Mad King is supposed to be ruthless, mean – you can’t just try and comfort your victims!” Ashley complained. Ryan didn’t look the least bit guilty.

“I don’t like these games, I hate being mean to you two.” Ryan pouted.

“And yet you’d rip into Gavin without a care in the world.” Meg muttered as she reached up to pull at Ryan’s pout.

 

 

“I don’t _love_ Gavin – I love you two.” Ryan said like a sap. Meg and Ashley groaned.

“We know you love us, we love you too it’s just won’t it kill you to at least pretend to be ruthless once in a while?” Ashley whined as she folded her arms.

“It’s just not me.” Ryan sighed as he ran his hand tentatively down Meg’s back, he was still checking for bruises and it was infuriating.

“I’m fine.” Meg reassured the man and she kissed him quickly upon the lips, “Really, they’re like squishy foam crap – I’m perfectly fine.” Meg said softly. Ryan made a soft, murmuring sound as she petted him slowly.

 

 

“Now that we’ve all been on an emotional roller coaster,” Ashley made light of the situation, “anyone want pizza? All of this getting captured and fake-death has made me really hungry.” Ashley frowned and her partners laughed. “What? It’s true!”

“I have to admit, I too am awfully hungry.” Meg agreed.

“Me too.” Ryan said quietly.

“So it’s settled then, I’ll ring ‘em up – everyone is getting their usual, yes?” Ashley asked as she was already pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Yup, I’m not craving anything new tonight.” Meg said and Ryan didn’t bother to say anything so Ashley assumed it was the same for him too.

“All right, I’ll be back in a second then I don’t need you noisy assholes yelling disgusting things down the phone.” Ashley said sternly and she had to because Meg and Ryan often used the time she ordered food to mess with her.

 

 

As the blonde left, Meg used Ryan to help herself up. Ryan held her steady as she stood and he followed her up as soon as she was comfortable standing on her own two feet.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Ryan murmured as he clung to Meg as though if he didn’t, she’d fall. Meg laughed at Ryan’s concern and wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head.

“Really, Ryan – I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me and you didn’t hurt Ashley.” Meg cooed. Ryan smiled as Meg pressed a tiny kiss to his nose to comfort him.

“You worried me.” Ryan murmured quietly.

“I’m sorry, I won’t be so dramatic ever again.” Meg promised.

“Liar.” Ryan laughed, “You’ll start crying over your pizza soon.” Ryan joked.

“I can’t help it, I get emotional when I’m hungry.” Meg giggled.

 

 

“Mm,” Ryan said, “maybe we shouldn’t play nerf for a while.” Ryan commented.

“Oh, but Ryan – it’s fun.” Meg whined like a child.

“Its traumatising.” Ryan breathed and Meg shook her head at him.

“You worry too much.” Meg said.

“I love you too much.” Ryan countered. Meg blushed and bopped Ryan’s nose in an effort to make light of the sentiment.

“I love you too.” Meg replied, “Quick, if we hurry we can make it seem like Ashley’s having an orgy.” Meg said cruelly as she untangled herself from Ryan.

“If she’s buying the pizza, she just might be tonight.” Ryan said suggestively as he let Meg lead him into the next room. Meg scoffed.

“You’re too easy, Haywood.” Meg said.

 

 

As Meg laughed at him, Ryan smiled. It was all fun and games to play the mean, heartless Mad King but at the end of the day Ryan knew where his true loyalties lie – in the dainty hands of two beautiful, wonderful women and Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
